Shallow
by itsamandything
Summary: Set during 5x07, my version of events. Shameless fluff and some NSFW content ;)


**Shallow**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything **

**A/N: Takes place during 5x07**

_I'm falling  
I'm off the deep end  
Watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface  
Where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now  
-A Star Is Born _

Sara felt like she was free falling. Lincoln had found Michael and he was alive. In bad shape, but alive. She had to go to him. There was no way around it. Michael would die without her help. "Are you telling me not to go?" She asked Jacob as she stood on the stairs.

"If you do this, things will change," he said simply not ready to loose this fight.

"Things changed the minute Lincoln found him in Yemen. They changed again when I got another rose. Jacob, they changed the minute I met him," she said with exhaustion in her voice.

"Do you remember our honeymoon?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"I remember. I also remember you pushing me to say things I didn't mean," she said in a low voice. "I have to go," she said without giving him so much as a kiss goodbye or a second look.

….

Michael lay on the bed, not knowing what Lincoln had planned next. All he knew what that moving wasn't an option. He heard the door open and he felt a change in mood. Sara. It had to be and it couldn't be at the same time because there's no way in hell she'd come this far after he lied to her.

"I'm gonna fix you up," she said softly to him and he opened his eyes.

"It's you," he said through the tears and he felt her cup his cheek.

"Its me," she confirmed and he closed his eyes again.

She got what she needed going, thankful Michael was still her Michael. They'd beat the odds before, they'd beat them again. This she was sure of. She let the blood flow from her vein to his thanking every God and deity in the sky that she was a universal donor.

She jumped when Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she said through tears. "I didn't know just how much I wanted it to be true until you sent me that video," she told him. "I forgot just how much I need him. I never forgot how much I love him though," she added. She was still head over heels in love with Michael Scofield. She'd jump off a cliff if it meant him coming home to her.

"You're welcome. I honestly don't know who needs him more," Linc said to her and she let out a small laugh.

"I think we all need him," she confirmed. She tapered off her end of the transfusion and got up from the chair she'd been sitting in to walk around for a few minutes.

"Sara, this is Whip. He was in Ogygia with Michael. But he's been with him the last six years or so," Lincoln said.

"Man, I knew he kept secrets but having a wife is up there at the top," he said to her.

"I guess I shouldn't mention he's got a son waiting on him either," she said and the boy let out a smile.

"I understand why he did it. He said Poseidon threatened his family. I've never had a family." He told her.

"You do now kid," Linc said clapping him on the back. "Go take care of your man doc," Linc said and she smiled her first real smile in a long time.

She walked back over to him and noted that the fluids had finished and that the blood was almost done. Soon he would be awake. She went to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. "I love you," she whispered before closing her eyes, curled into the side of the love of her life.

Sara woke when the bed moved. "Sara?" She heard him say and her eyes opened.

"It's me," she said taking his hand in hers. "I've missed you," she said to him bringing his fingers to her mouth to kiss them. "God, I've missed you," she said through tears.

"I'll explain everything I just want to see him," Michael said and she grabbed her phone and handed it to him. "He's perfect," Michael said through his own tears. "This whole lie, it was for you and him and for Linc. I'm sorry," he said to her.

"It's okay. It will all be okay. I'll make sure of it," she said to him.

Sara cupped his cheek again before moving closer, her lips meeting his. Their tongues moved in soft languid motions and before long the passion that had been there seven years ago reared it's ugly head. Sara winced when he pulled back.

"This isn't fair to you," he said to her. "And, definitely not fair to your husband," he said to her.

"Michael, I hate to break it to you but there is no me and anyone else with you alive. Whether you come back home to me and your son or go with your brother to Chicago when all this is over, there will never be me and him," she said to him and he pulled her to him.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth," he said to her and she smiled into the kiss.

He rolled on top of her, his hands deftly unbuttoning her shirt. The pads of his fingers skimming over her breasts, causing her to moan. Her fingers ran over his scalp and she groaned savoring the feeling. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until she couldn't do it anymore. Sara snapped back to reality enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, letting it land on the floor. Her expertly removed her bra and his lips traveled south, assaulting each breast before kissing his way back up to her mouth.

Sara unbuttoned his jeans while his hands tangled in her hair. She moaned when he kicked the denim off and she felt his arousal poking at her thigh. She moaned into his mouth, cupping him through his boxers. "Please," she whispered to him and he was more than happy to comply with her demand.

His hands moved to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and she arched into him so he could slide them off. Soon they were both naked and Michael was sliding into her. "God I love you," he said before kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just a few thrusts later they both came together.

"I've missed you," she said kissing the mole on his temple.

"I've missed you too," he confirmed. They lay there a few seconds longer before he rolled off of her and the winced as he pulled out. "I can't say I was planning that," he said to her as they both got dressed.

"I wasn't either. It was good though," she said to him. "I forgot how much I needed that," she said to him. She scooted close to him on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "I never could forget how in love with you I was. I tried but it was impossible. All I want right now is for this to be over so you can come home to me, and to your son." She told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"There's nothing more that I want," he told her.

She picked up her phone and went into the album that held all of Mike's pictures and handed it to him. "These are just some of them," she told him as he scrolled through the pictures.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"For what?"

For raising him, loving him. For just being you," he said placing a small kiss on her lips. "Oh," he said and she noticed that his body went rigid. "This is him, your husband?" He asked her and she felt so small, all she could do was nod her head. "He's Poseidon," Michael said and her heart faltered just a little bit.

"He's the one?" She asked him and he nodded. "He's with Mike right now," she said to him and she scrambled to get her things together. "We have to go," she said to him and he nodded. "You're coming back with me right?" She asked him.

"It'll take me weeks to get there. I can't fly," he told her.

"I can charter a private plane if I have do. I need you," she told him and pulled her phone from his grasp. "Get ready," she said and pulled up information on private planes.

Michael walked over to the room where Linc and Whip were and knocked on the door. "What's up?" Linc asked and he took in Michael's panicked state.

"Sara's husband is Poseidon," he told them and Linc immediately sobered up. "Sara's looking into a private plane. We have to get back to New York," he said frantically.

"Wait, Poseidon married your wife?" Whip asked and then shook his head. "I knew the man was crazy, I didn't think he was stupid too," he finished. "We'll get him okay?" Whip said in Michael's direction.

It felt like his world was caving in. Jacob was Poseidon. Poseidon was alone with his son. This is why he was framed for Gains's murder and why his escape in Yemen didn't work. Because Jacob wanted Sara. He wanted his life. Michael might have spent the last seven years doing Jacob's bidding but now it was different. He was prepared to end it all no matter the cost.

…

The flight was long, though Michael surmised it was longer than it was because he was ready to get to his son and get him away from Jacob. Sara listened to him when he told her to call Jacob and purchase a commercial flight ticket and let him have that information.

They had to be smart about this.

When the plane landed Sara got into the ride share service car she'd ordered and kissed Michael goodbye. He would meet them soon. She was going to put on her best performance yet for Jacob. Before she got into the car, she ran directly to Michael and kissed him on the lips. "For good luck," she said when she broke the kiss. "Come home to us," she told him before getting in the car.


End file.
